dwagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
City of the Daleks
The Doctor and Amy arrive in Trafalgar Square, London in 1963 to find the city in ruins and under the control of the Daleks. Following a woman, Sylvia, into the London Underground they learn that she is the only human survivor after the Daleks invaded - appearing through a 'split' in the sky. Amy, Sylvia and the Doctor are pursued by the Daleks. Sylvia is killed but the Doctor and Amy escape. The Doctor deduces that the Daleks have gained the power to alter history and, returning to the TARDIS with Amy, traces the source of the invasion to Skaro, the Daleks' home planet. The TARDIS lands in Kaalann, the Dalek capital city, which has been rebuilt since the Doctor last saw it. Amy begins to fade, since the destruction of humanity in 1963 means that she was never born. The Doctor uses several Dalek components to create a "Chronon Blocker", which slows the process. The Doctor and Amy observe the Dalek Council Chamber. They see the Dalek Emperor, as well as a device which the Doctor believes to be the technology that allows the Daleks to manipulate history. The Doctor and Amy are captured by Daleks and taken before the Emperor. The Emperor explains that the Daleks will become the new Time Lords with control over the Time Vortex, through the use of the "Eye of Time", a powerful tool previously kept on Gallifrey. The Doctor escapes with Amy by leaping into the Eye which transports them back in time to an earlier ruined Kaalann which is infested with Varga plants just prior to the arrival of the Daleks with the Eye. The Doctor sends Amy to find components that he can use to create a device that will blind the Daleks. Despite beginning to fade once more, Amy finds the parts and the Doctor constructs the device. In the Council Chamber, the Daleks, led by the white Supreme Dalek, are preparing to use the Eye to launch an attack on Earth in 1963. Amy, still fading, activates the blinding device affecting the Daleks. This allows the Doctor to free the Eye from its restraints and to flee the room with Amy. The Eye crashes down and explodes and the Doctor and Amy find themselves back at the TARDIS, but with Kaalann still in ruins. Amy is no longer fading out of existence. Using the TARDIS scanner, they see that the original 1963 timeline has been restored and that Sylvia is alive. Continuity *The Doctor has previously been to Skaro as the First Doctor in the story "The Daleks", the Second Doctor in "The Evil of the Daleks" and as the Fourth Doctor in "Genesis of the Daleks" and "Destiny of the Daleks" (although this was revealed to be the planet Antalin in the dubiously canonical novel War of the Daleks). *Varga plants first appeared in the First Doctor story Mission to the Unknown and were created by Terry Nation, the creator of the Daleks. They have also made appearances in audio stories. *One of the items needed is a Kontron Crystal, which appeared in the serial Timelash. *"City of the Daleks" features Kaalann's first on-screen appearance. Voice director Gary Russell suggested Fritz Lang's Metropolis and The Dalek Chronicles as inspiration for the design of the city. *The Beatles were previously referenced in First Doctor's story The Chase as the Doctor and his companions watched the band perform "Ticket to Ride" on the Time-Space Visualiser. Similarly, The Chase also featured the Daleks. Also, the Beatles were mentioned in the Tenth Doctor's episode 42 as one of the possible answers to a trivia question that had to be answered in order to open a closed door. *At one point in "City of the Daleks" the Doctor mentions Cathy Gale, a character from the TV series The Avengers. Honor Blackman, who played the character, starred as Professor Lasky in the Sixth Doctor's story The Trial of a Time Lord and also Anahita in the upcoming Fifth Doctor audio drama The Children of Seth. Category:The Adventures Category:Series 1